Green Drug
by twitch and spaz
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have an unexpected collusion. This starts the addiction... that will calm one demon, and instigate the other. Sets after the preliminaries of the chunnin exam. GaaSaku Oneshot.


**Green Drug**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, blah blah…**

**This takes place after the first part of the chunnin exam- when Gaara goes to kill Lee while he's in the hospital. This is what could have happened **

**This fanfiction is created solely by Twitch. Enjoy!**

**Please remember to review, I would really appreciate it.**

**One-Shot**

**Chapter 1: **

**Gaara's POV:**

I sat on the rooftop silently, surveying the darkened streets of Konoha with my back to the glowing moon, reminding me of how soon it will be full, and when I will be used as a weapon against this very village who thought Sand was their ally.

'_Foolish, pathetic morons.' _I hate this village more than I do my own.

I let my mind stray from that thought, not bothering to think about inconsequential matters. They would all soon be dead anyway. I focused on what truly mattered, verifying my own existence.

'_That… idiot.' _my eyes narrowed in irritation as the face of the green clad moron appeared in my mind's eye, along with his equally foolish looking teacher. My fists clenched at my sides as I emitted a slow, shuddering breath.

'_Kill them…'_ the voice I was accustomed to spoke with a tone of deep malice.

'_I do what_ I _want.' _I responded threateningly. I was a slave to no one, especially to the cold voice inside my head.

Anger spread rapidly in me, pumping through my veins as I tried to quickly steel myself. Wisps of sand shot out of my gourd and began circling around me, giving off a dangerous aura. My vision split as I grabbed my head in a futile attempt to stop the searing pain.

The demon inside me began using his usual tactics of taunting and haunting whispers. It was so loud in my mind yet so quiet at the same time. I knew I was becoming more and more unstable, I could feel it with each passing second. It was like a cord that was being stretched too thin… it would soon snap.

'_Kill… they deserve to die… all of them…'_ the image of that teacher protecting Lee, stopping my onslaught of crushing sand… just like before…

'_I will kill them both…'_

First I will do what I intended, and kill the one called Lee. The fight was not over; his blood had yet to stain my sands.

Insane cackling encouraged my malicious thoughts in the dark corners of my mind. The invasion of Sand, becoming a chunnin, those are things I couldn't care less about. I was here to _kill_, to feel _alive._

When I kill I feel that I am alive, so I _know _that I am alive. Everyone needs proof of their own existence because if they don't have any, how does that make them different from the dead?

The dead cannot kill. The dead cannot spill blood. The stronger the victims are the better, the more the thirst to prove myself, my power. I will kill them all, Lee, his teacher, the Uchiha… anyone who crossed my path.

Excitement and anticipation coursed through me, a faint smirk forming on my shadowed features. _'Tomorrow should be interesting, indeed.'_ I thought viciously.

The Shukaku finally agreed. At times like these I wondered who the real demon was: Shukaku… or _me_.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The hospital was finally in sights. I walked towards it swiftly, keeping my eyes solely on the two doors of the entrance. _'Soon, very soon.'_ I told the hungry greed of my sands, thirsty for blood.

I could barely wait till morning, the images of the boy's death scenes festering in my mind like a rotting corpse. My hands were shaking, my breath unsteady… any minute now…

'_Kill them…'_

I tried to ignore the desperate voice, walking faster towards the doors. It was only a few feet away now. Soon his death would be mine. Very soon.

'_Soak his blood in my sands.'_

Shut up. My hand reached to pull hard on my crimson hair, willing the pain to stop. It continued to throb soundly. The constant pain would never cease, it was a never-ending headache that lasted forever. It will always crave death.

'_Let the sky rain red with their blood…'_

'_Shut up… Shut up…' _it was getting louder and louder, screaming in my head. It was getting to the point where I could barely stand it anymore.

I reached for the doorknob, finally reaching the entrance of the Konoha hospital. Not much longer now, the voice needed to stop… it had to. I'll go insane, more so than I already am. Though, there was a certain comfort in insanity. When you are insane, nothing matters. No one matters.

'_Prove your existence and kill!'_

I went through the double doors, using my perfected stealth to pass by the reception desk undetected. The white halls were completely empty and devoid of activity, thankfully a slow day. _'Good.'_ I thought. Interference was annoying.

'_Soon…'_ I thought, trying to quell the screams inside my head. The pressure was building in my head and would explode at any minute.

I closed my eyes in an effort to feel that boy Lee's presence. _'There.'_ I grinned maliciously; the sands will not have to wait any longer. The uncontrollable thirst will soon be quenched. I approached the sliding door, eagerness overwhelming me. I opened the door quickly, almost breaking it off the hinges with my anticipation.

'_Yes… Kill them all… Rip him limb from limb… now, feed the'-_

The voice abruptly stopped speaking.

The only warning I had was a flurry of pink. Warmth… and a strange shiver started at the back of my neck that reached every corner of my body. I stared into a pair of startled, wide green eyes. My lips were pressed hard against a pink haired girl's in an awkward, unforeseen angle.

All I could do was stare back with the same shocked expression, but for different reasons altogether.

The reaction was instant. Silence. Nothing.

No whispers, malicious laughs. Just dead, still silence echoed the corners of my mind. I could barely even feel the demon's presence. This was… it was…

Bliss. Unnatural, untamed, unworldly bliss. Never once in thirteen years had it been this way. My own thoughts were the only sounds in my mind. Pure euphoria.

'_Interesting.'_

She stumbled away, too startled for words. I stared at her evenly, taking in her appearance with a narrowed gaze. Pink hair, green eyes, a very odd looking girl. She was familiar… why?

'_The Uchiha's teammate.'_ I recognized, silently studying the shaken girl as the demon inside me roared with anger. This however, only piqued my interest in her. Why was she visiting Lee if he wasn't even her teammate?

"You…you…" she started, her viridian eyes grew glassy with tears. She held her small hand to her mouth, shaking her head wordlessly.

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her effortlessly out of the doorway and into the lifeless hall. She immediately let out a yell of disapproval, but my mind was on other matters. The green idiot was the furthest thing on my mind, thanks to this sudden development.

'_An experiment.'_ I thought. That's what needed to be done. I want no _need_ to know if this will happen again. If _she_ will make the voice stop… grant me a reprieve… a silence. I smirked inwardly; I could still feel the Shukaku seething in fury.

Just as she was about to push away, I grasped her other wrist and pinned her to the wall, holding her hands above her head. I moved closer, ignoring my mind's reflexive warning to avoid physical contact. This needed to be done, for my experiment. Personal comfort for her or me did not matter.

Just what was this seemingly weak girl capable of? Could she really silence the raging voice inside my head? After all, the Shukaku was a powerful demon. I needed to know.

"No! Please…" she was on the verge of tears. "Let me go!" Her shaking had worsened so that her whole body shuddered with fear. I didn't mind, I was used to people always being scared.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, terrified.

Dismissing the cursing of the demon, I pressed my lips hard against hers once again. Her lips were soft against my own as I brushed closer... the sounds of my torment now deaf in my mind. I closed my eyes and sighed, my breath mixing with hers. Bittersweet relief.

It was… strange, new, and oddly pleasant. I never thought anything could feel this soft, almost like flower petals. I could even go so far as to say I _enjoyed_ it. My heart thudded in my ears, adrenaline pumping through my veins. It was as if I had won a long-going battle. She was still struggling, but her whimpers were becoming like distant echoes.

My mind was enveloped in utter blankness. Nothing mattered, not even time or the place around me. I liked this… _thrived _for this. So very interesting, this experiment…

After what seemed like forever or only a mere second, I pulled reluctantly away. My eyes locked with those green eyes. Tears were spilling down the girl's pale cheeks, as she stared at me with a horrified expression on her face.

"How… How _dare_ you?!" she choked on a sob. "Why are you doing this?" she tried to yank hard on my vice-grip hold on her wrists but to no avail.

"You silenced the voice." I answered emotionlessly, my gaze never leaving hers for an instant.

This made her panic increase as she began thrashing violently. "Let me go, now!" I scowled, pressing her harder against the white tiled wall. I was not done my experiment yet and had my own questions for her to answer.

"I'll scream!" she yelled. Wasn't she aware she was already screaming?

Making sure one of my hands still had a good hold on her wrists; I placed my other over her mouth, in effect silencing her. Muffled sounds still managed to get through as her crying got louder.

I frowned curiously, _'why is she being so difficult?' _

"Don't make another sound or I'll kill you." All her struggles stopped as her terrified expression grew. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering quietly.

'_Afraid of me… just like everyone else.'_ I tensed, old anger flooding through me.

But no, I wouldn't kill her. That would ruin it all, completely destroy my experiment. If I am right… she is the medicine to my plaguing nightmare. She is the answer, the key. This pink, wisp of a twelve year old girl.

I chuckled lowly to myself. '_This is the first time I ever denied the sands a kill.'_ I centered my focus back on her. Silent tears slid from her eyes which were still closed. I glared, not liking her green gaze hidden from me. I don't know why but it was strangely satisfying to see her look so scared. Oddly addicting even.

She's so weak; anyone could notice this by simply looking at her. What power does she contain that even the Shukaku cannot fight? _'What could it be…?'_ I'm intent to solve this mystery.

I dropped my hand from her mouth, using my thumb to trace against her reddened lips with mild fascination that was growing by the second. She gasped loudly, eyes flying open and staring into my half-lidded, glazed over ones. I wanted to kiss her again for some reason… but no, I needed answers first.

"What is your name?" I asked calmly, my nose brushing with hers.

"H… Haruno Sakura." She bit out forcibly.

'_Haruno Sakura…'_ Of course. With her pink hair and green eyes, it was so obvious and fitting. She looked like a cherry blossom. It was almost philosophical in a sense. It finally registered- she was the one who fought the blonde girl in the second exams. The only fight that ended in a tie. I didn't even acknowledge her presence that time.

'_This however, is completely different.'_

I gave a slight nod, making our lips touch a fraction intentionally. "Nnn!" she looked away so her head was turned to the side. I grabbed her chin and forced her to face my direction.

"You can't do this!" Sakura quietly spoke, sniffing back another wave of tears.

'_She cries a lot.'_ I thought absently, giving her a blank expression.

"Why?" I questioned with a hint of curiosity in my tone.

She seemed utterly shocked at my reply. She stuttered at first, blinking rapidly as if to process it. Her eyes glared back defiantly at mine, a determined glint returning to the once fear ridden orbs.

I saw a spark of bravery in her, which surprised me. Stronger and more capable ninja would have been crumbling to pieces (literally) when they looked at me that way. She might not be like everyone else. Foolish… but brave. What a strange girl.

"Because it's wrong! You can't make me do this!" she yelled demandingly, "What kind of person _are_ you… you PERVERT!" she then seemed to catch herself and quieted, her eyes darting across the hall in hopes of someone coming.

'_Pervert…?'_ Is that what she thinks?

I stared at her, unblinkingly. This unsettled Sakura even more.

"Hm."

This is not for any personal gain besides clarity. She should be happy I am performing my test on her- she'll live longer that way. Shifting closer once again, I ignored her small whimper of fear as I crashed my lips onto hers for the third time, closing my eyes to revel in my mind's uncharacteristic stillness.

I could feel I was… excited? But in a different way than in a challenging fight or relishing a kill, very different.

It was as if a fire burned in my stomach, the tips of the flames heating my skin. What an odd reaction… I wanted to do _more_, but was not sure what exactly.

Venturing, I licked her lips slowly to see her reaction. _Was that the right thing to do?_ Her struggling stopped as her mouth parted slightly in shock at my action. I wondered what _else_ I could do. This was turning into much more than I thought possible.

I wanted to feed the fire… let it consume everything entirely, but how? I licked her lips with my tongue again in frustration but she did not respond at all.

I frowned lightly as I contemplated the situation, rhythmically tapping her delicate wrists with my fingers that were holding them to the wall. _'Hm…'_ Assess the problem and find a solution.

Using my free hand I invaded her personal space, probably violated her as well. Starting at her hip, I traced my index finger up her side experimentally, stopping where her chest swelled. Her mouth opened in surprise, choking on a gasp.

This was all I needed. I plunged my tongue inside her, curious as to what she would taste like. This experience… I liked this better- much better. I tilted my head to the side for an easier position, exploring avidly. She even _tasted_ sweet. I usually hate sweet things growing up on plain desert food, but perhaps this was an exception.

In a way, I suppose this was what most would call 'intimate'. It did make the burning situation worsen in a pleasant sort of way. Like a true flame, it wanted to consume everything… but I will not be ruled by emotion. I broke apart, breathing just as hard as she was.

I took a small step back, enough so we weren't pressed so close anymore. I inclined my head towards Sakura, silently asking if this was good enough distance. Her breathing pattern evened, and now she only shook slightly.

"W- Why?" her head bowed down as she asked this, pink bangs covering her eyes.

"This is merely a test. When I…" I stared at her lips intently, "…kissed you, I could no longer hear the Skukaku's voice in my head."

"Shukaku?" she inquired as she looked up again, wide eyed.

"The demon living inside me."

"…!" she blinked, unbelievingly. But she did regain use of her voice…

"That doesn't give you permission to kiss me! That was my first kiss you stole… you jerk!" she sniffed again, her eyes watering.

"It… doesn't?" I didn't know there were so many rules to such a thing. This is the first time I've done anything like this, so I wouldn't know. I usually _hate_ it when people near me, for any reason.

"Of… Of course not! Now, will you _please_ let me go?!" she tearfully responded, tugging again on her captive wrists.

'_I have a lot to ponder…'_ I needed time alone to think of this new development, and what it meant. This Haruno Sakura girl made a whole new list of possibilities that never existed before. I'll let her go… I could always find her later.

'_She couldn't hide from me.'_ Sakura's existence was burned into my vivid memory, every part of her.

"…For now." I replied in an apathetic voice.

I knew she took that as a threat and a warning.

I let her go, taking a full step away from her. I sighed, the usual distance from other people reassuring yet… distilling at the same time. I didn't think I wouldn't mind my contact with her so easily. That was new in itself. It made me wary of her.

I do not have addictions. I only ate food when necessary, I do not crave human attention or affection like normal people, I am not consumed by trivial emotions, and do not have the basic human need for sleep.

Our eyes met one last time. Hers scared and frightened like prey… and mine calculating. Just looking into her emerald gaze… it was like a drug, a green drug. One that could be dangerously addicting, maddening even.

'_So very interesting…'_

She turned and ran, a trail of pink disappearing at the end of the hall. I turned around, walking down the opposite direction in a slow stride. I did not feel like killing Lee today, but maybe another day.

I bit my lower lip, string at the floor. No, other things were on my mind that not even the horrendous rantings of the Shukaku could deter. A certain pink haired kunoichi… the drug I was slowly becoming addicted to.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**

**Poor Sakura, ne? Hehe, Gaara's quite scary! I always thought, wouldn't it be cute for a Gaa/Saku if Sakura could silence the Shukaku for him? Well, I hoped you all liked this One Shot.**

**Please be kind and review!**

**twitch.**


End file.
